Gamble
by Septicdisater
Summary: Fighting is all they know, it's how they protect their families for those who threaten their world. Join Lincoln, now 15, as he takes a journey to rid everything bad from ever harming his world, as well as meeting new people!
1. Chapter 1

"... It's funny you never know how much you need your family until you're taken from them.. I just can't believe that it's already been three weeks." The white haired boy looked down at the camp his faction resided in. Looking at how happy they were joking with each other and laughing at others. It reminded him of his sisters in a way, thinking of his family he pulled out a picture of said family all smiles and no care. No one knew this would happen, but it did and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

*sigh* "Why did it have to come to this?" Lincoln asked feeling a tear drop on to the photo. "Thought I'd find you here kid." Jumping a little Lincoln turned to see his mentor and on of the standing generals in the faction. It works like this the faction I've been swamped into is known only as the Iron Lotus faction being one of the main four but that'll come soon enough. There are also four generals the one for each rank. The one standing over me is the lieutenant general of the faction as well as the second in command,but he's really laid back and cool to be around when he's not aggravated.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but it's not like I can go anywhere else." Lincoln claimed looking away and back down to his faction. Looking at Lincoln the general decided to prod "do you know who I am?" He asked nonchalantly taken aback by this Lincoln quickly shook it off and said "yeah it's zeta right?" Looking a bit worried for the reaction he'll get. Zeta only smiled looking at Lincoln with amusement he simply said "good you remembered,however that's not what I'm here for." Standing up Lincoln, despite being only 14 was standing at 5'6 and leanish, gave zeta a quizzical look before letting him continue. Seeing this zeta took the initiative and calmly spoke "I know you want nothing more than to go home, but you will have to hold on to that idea for another time right now you have to understand that I brought you here for a good reason." Walking to the ledge Lincoln was looking at he sat the edge and gestured for Lincoln to sit with him. Obliging he did so waiting for him to finish his reasoning. Looking back at the faction and all the faces he could see zeta let out a sigh "The reason I brought you here and not your athletic sister was because you are capable of achieving something greater than your sister, or any of them ever could." Looking back to Lincoln he placed his hand on his shoulder and continued "I have great faith that you are the one who will end this petty war that's been plaguing this world for far too long." Letting go he gets up and makes his way down the path he used to find Lincoln, but before leaving he turns to Lincoln and quietly responds "you, I feel will save this world and save your family from death and destruction." And with that he left leaving Lincoln to digest all he was told.

"I want to believe you, but I don't feel like I can" Lincoln quietly murmurs and walks down the path less traveled and heads back to his tent where he'll rest for the training that's taking place tomorrow..


	2. Chapter 2: going home

**Well I'm not really sure if this one is any better but here you go chapter 2**

Chapter 2: going home

"Rise and shine kiddies, training begins in forty minutes!" Jumping slightly out of slumber, Lincoln rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. Getting up he goes to the entrance of his tent and opens the flap and walks out. "Look alive training is starting soon, better get a move on." The training instructor said while looking at everyone, and nodding her head in approval. Approaching her from behind zeta calmly grabbed her attention "lieutenant, cut training time down an hour the general is wanting to make an announcement to the entire faction, understood?" without hesitation the lieutenant saluted and took note of the order given to her.

Saluting back zeta dismissed the lieutenant, and made his way to the barracks where the commanding officer of the faction was located. While on his way he stopped to think about how the people will react to the situation soon to be placed on their hands. Casting a glance to some of the members tents, and began remembering the first time he's met his group. Joining after a horrible incident involving his family he couldn't help but look off into Lincoln's direction. Turning around he quickly walked to the barracks and entered the room only to be greeted by disgruntled old member, much like himself, zeta and the other generals are what's left of the original faction. When he first started he made his way up to master sergeant before the last commanding general gave him a promotion to captain, since he proved time and time again that his skills in combat were, and still are the most effective out of the entire faction.

Looking back at it he only became a lieutenant general because the one before him died during a fight with one of the other faction, that to this day still tries to rival them. Looking at the general he quietly approached him. "Sir, at your request I informed lieutenant S about the announcement." Turning to see the lieutenant general he smiled "good I'm sure they'll enjoy what comes their way." Walking up to zeta he places a hand on his shoulder and grips it lightly. "Yuri, I have concerns." Zeta looks Yuri in the eyes and continues "I have a feeling that the Blood Omen faction is not going to stop until they get rid of all the generals. Not just our faction, but the other two as well." Coming to this revelation, Yuri grasps his necklace that he was given before he left.

"Zeta, there's more than what you're letting on isn't their?" Yuri asks while still gripping his necklace. Slowly nodding zeta speaks quietly "I fear for Lincoln's safety, and his family." understanding the situation Yuri walks towards the table and places his hands on it and studies the map. "I know how you feel, we're the same, you and I. We both lost our families, but we have this faction as our new family." standing at his tallest, zeta walked towards the table as well. "I know,but I just have a feeling that the Blood Omen will get ahold of someone close to him." Looking at how zeta was starting to worry Yuri placed his hand on his shoulder again and squeezes it lightly again. "It's going to be fine think of this. Lincoln is being promoted to sergeant today… He's a lot like you when you first started here… Determined to protect everyone you could, and then some." Looking back at the situation he couldn't help but to smile, and realize that Yuri, in fact, is right Lincoln did remind zeta of himself when he was younger. Before he could respond they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "General Yuri, Lt general zeta? The faction is awaiting your announcement sirs." taking a deep breath Yuri looks at the map one last time, and motions zeta to follow him. opening the door both of the generals walked out of the barracks, only to be greeted by Lt S. "At ease Lt, come we must be going now." With that being said by Yuri, they quickly made their way to the center of the camp to deliver the news. Once there they could see every face that joined the faction including Lincoln. Looking around at the chattering group he cleared his throat loudly catching the attention of everyone there even the other two generals.

"Now before I begin I first would like Lincoln loud to report upstage front and center!" Yuri commanded, without wasting time Lincoln did as he was told, and saluted. Saluting back he quickly spun Lincoln around so that he faced the audience. "As my first announcement effective immediately Lincoln will be promoted from lance corporal to the rank of sergeant." with that being said the crowd applauded and cheered for his promotion. Stunned Lincoln slowly started smiling wide. After giving Lincoln his new rank Yuri held up his hand to silence the noise so he could continue. Once calmed Yuri and zeta both smiled and announced in unison "You're all going home!" After being told that shock went through everyone, but quickly turned to joy. Looking at Yuri Lincoln smiled even more at the sound of that "this day just got even better!" Lincoln shouted happily as everyone cheered.

Without hesitating everyone rushed to their respected tents and packed what they needed for their trip back home. Shaking their heads and smiling the two walked over to the PA system, and told the entire faction that they have two weeks before coming back. Heading to the departing station they split into groups as some have the same destinations as others. Lincoln was happy he was going to see his family face to face again, however he quickly noticed that only three generals were leaving. He quickly scanned the area noticed that zeta was the only one not there. Leaving the station he went to Zeta's tent and saw him sitting on his bunk reading. "Hey, aren't you coming?" Lincoln asked looking a little worried. Looking up at Lincoln zeta responded "I don't have anywhere to go this place here is my home." Gesturing to the rest of his tent. Letting out a sign zeta got up, and placed the book he was reading on a nightstand and approached Lincoln. Thinking about the situation a lightbulb went off in Lincoln's head. "Why don't you come with me you can meet my entire family, and get to know them!" He exclaimed. Caught off guard zeta gave the idea a thought before he replied "I don't know if that's a good idea kid." Zeta looked off to the side and walked out the tent. Quickly following him Lincoln persisted "C'mon, it'll be cool plus we could show the ability each of us have!" Getting pumped up a little bit at the idea. Zeta however, thought about it more then finally made his decision. "OK OK you win I'll go. Now come on we need to leave it'll take a while before we can get to your home." Jumping with joy and excitement Lincoln took off towards the station. Smiling at his enthusiasm zeta followed suite, when the two made it they were the only ones there. "OK Lincoln time to head home." And with that they instantly vanished into thin air.

 _ **Royalwoods, Michigan**_

 _ **16:00 hours**_

Approaching the door Lincoln knocked on the door loudly. Once opened they were greeted by the eldest Loud child with a scream, and a giant bare hug. "Lincoln's back home everyone!" She shouted loudly. With that all of the siblings ran right to the door. Lincoln smiled to them and thought "it's good to be home". once he finished hugging his sisters they were all shocked to see someone behind him. Following their gaze Lincoln politely stated "Girls this my Commanding officer, and my mentor, Lt general Zeta!" With that they all introduced themselves to him one by one.

 **I'm trying my best on this one I'm really hoping it works out well, but if it doesn't it doesn't nothing I can do but try harder until I get it right see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth be told

**I don't really know what's harder my job when it's busy, or writing either way I'm going to keep trying until I get it just right.**

Chapter 3: Truth be told

 _ **Within the Loud House**_

 _ **20:00**_

It has been four hours since they arrived, and Lincoln's sisters were intent on keeping an eye on him. Especially one in particular that caught even the elder sisters of guard. Sitting on the couch Lincoln casted a glance at zeta who was staring out the window, only to be met with a glance from his reflection. Turning his head to see what was wrong he stood there silent when he saw the one who was always around him.

"Uh Lincoln I think someone wants your attention." Zeta pointed behind Lincoln causing him to look back to see his younger sister. "Lucy? What are you doing there for, I'm not going anywhere for a couple of weeks you know?" Lincoln asked while motioning for her to sit next to him. With no thought about it she quickly made her way to the couch, and sat next to Lincoln holding on to him not letting go. "I know, but time flies when you least expect it." With a hint of sadness in her words, Lincoln instinctively ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down. As he did so she looked up and started glaring at zeta.

"Why the hell are you even here don't you have a family of your own to go to!?" Shocked by her sudden outburst, both Lincoln and zeta looked at each other. Lincoln was curious about that situation as well and decided to ask about that "you know I have wondered about that, and I'm pretty sure the others have too." Looking a bit shaken zeta let out a sigh before announcing "I know you are listening in your night as well come in, and I'll tell you why I'm here." stepping down the stairs the slowly and made their way to the couch all sitting around Lincoln. Gazing at everyone only two were missing, the parents. "Where are your parents?" He politely asked. Looking around the genius Loud stated quietly "they are currently at work." Before this would have annoyed zeta, but he digressed and continued on "look originally I was supposed to be back at the camp while everyone else left. As for why I'm here? Lincoln thought that it would be a good idea to introduce me to you guys." Finishing his sentence he sat down on the recliner they had closest to the window.

Raising her hand zeta looked at the athletic Loud of the family, before sighing again. "Yes?" Was all he replied, looking around at her family she finally asked the question that's been bugging them since the two arrived. "So what happened to your family that you couldn't spend time with them?" Looking down to the ground he pondered, and finally decided that it was time to tell the truth as to why. "The reason? Simple I was a sergeant much like Lincoln is now, and we were given leave…"

 _ **Toronto, Canada**_

 _ **12:00 hours**_

" **Hello? Mom, dad? I'm home!" Shouted a younger zeta, who was looking around to see where they were. A noise was made in the kitchen, and was soon greeted by his younger sister and brother. Soon he saw his parents, and ran to them to give them a hug. Without waiting his siblings soon joined in the hug, and all was fine, or so they thought. Little did they know that they were being watched by spies studying zeta and his actions.**

 **Later that night zeta put his brother and sister to bed, and left them to sleep. The next morning things started changing when they busted through the door, while laughing like maniacs "hey there kid would you like to see a magic trick?", before he could do anything he noticed that one of them flicked some sort of dust on his family. Seeing this he started to panic, and ran towards them he quickly grabbed hold of his siblings only for them to complain that they weren't feeling good, before they slowly started fading away into nothingness. Upon realization as to what they did he, slowly turned to look at his parents who were also worried "M-mom? D-dad? Y-you're fading.." Beginning to tear up they hugged their son one last time before they too were disappearing "we love you son. Please don't give up please." With that his parents were gone.. Everything was gone..**

 _ **Royal woods, Michigan**_

 _ **Living room**_

After finishing his story, he let them digest the information he gave them about his personal life. Without even thinking about it the sisters hugged their only brother tightly. "Why haven't you told us this before back at the camp?" Lincoln's curiosity rose. Looking at him and sighing zeta only spoke softly "Because the general and I are the same. He lost his family the same way I lost mine." With that he left the room and went to the backyard. Pulling himself away from his family he followed suite trying to catch up with him. Looking back to his family Lincoln had a worried expression on his face, that tells his sisters that they shouldn't have asked. Giving Lincoln the same look they were dishearten to hear how zeta lost his family literally in the blink of an eye. With that Lincoln decided it was best to give zeta space, so that he could calm down.

 _ **Lincoln's room**_

Staring up at the ceiling he couldn't help but think about what zeta told him about his family. All gone, just like that. He was brought out of his thoughts by a small knock at the door, sitting up "it's open" he calls out. Without another thought the door was open, and completely shut. Lincoln was surprised to see his sister Lucy was not doing her normal thing. Raising an eyebrow at this outcome he finally gave in "OK what's wrong with you Lucy?" Lincoln asked as he got off his bed and approached her. Looking down she started to shiver a little "remember one of my friends named haiku?" she asked a bit nervous at this point. Lincoln only nodded as a response waiting for her to continue, however they were interrupted when a loud noise occurred downstairs. Running to see what the noise was his eyes widened in shock as he saw zeta laying flat on his back with the door on top of him. Shaking his head he turned his attention towards the door and was met with members of another faction.

Keeping quiet he watched carefully, and saw zeta get up rather angry. "Well what do you know we found a general, and here of all places!" a very slender male walked towards zeta only to be flung back by his own shadow. Getting ready for a fight zeta watched both of them carefully "korv, mace? this not a place you wish to die at is it?" Zeta asked only to receive a cackle from both of them as they charged forward both landing a punch, at the same time zeta braced himself only to be thrown back by recoil. Moving his hands to certain positions zeta instantly grabbed hold of korv by his shadow, and threw him against the wall, however because he focused on korv for too long mace was able to land a solid flat kick on the side of Zeta's ribs breaking two ribs and causing blood to spout from his mouth. Zeta quickly countered and landed three solid hits to mace's chest, before grabbing mace and performing a flip kick right to his chin nearly breaking mace's lower jaw. During which korv summoned a small fireball, and threw it directly at zeta only to use mace as a shield and caused him to be burned alive. After mace's body disappeared into nothingness zeta charged korv with a straight jab to his chest causing it to crack. Once the recovered korv made one final attack by throwing a blade lodging it right into one of Zeta's broken rib. Once that was done korv quickly retarded leaving and unconscious sets laying there on the ground bleeding out ever so slowly.

 **And that makes 3 I'm not really sure if I did a good job with the fight sequence and the flash back if you have any ideas please let me know so that I can give you the best story possible so until next time I'm out**


	4. Chapter 4: just a little practice

**OK I saw errors in the last chapters and I never realized it until I got bored and reread it, anyway here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.**

Staring through the window Lincoln watched as the doctor walked towards the door, and out the room. Feeling the gaze from Lincoln the doctor walked towards him "are you the one who witnessed the happening of Mr.." Looking at his clipboard for the patient's name "zeta?" looking at the doctor a little impatiently, and annoyed he quickly responded "yes I am, now can you tell me if he's gonna be alright?" Sighing the doctor motioned Lincoln to walk with him. Looking a bit skeptical Lincoln finally walked with the doctor, and calmly waited for the results. "He suffered a lot of physical damage, which to an average person, should have killed him, but he hasn't gotten past that point somehow." not waiting for a response the doctor lead them outside before continuing "He won't be able to leave from here for a week you know? I mean he has broken ribs one of which nearly pierced his heart, as well as a knife that was lodged into his broken rib. That alone should have killed him, but he is in no way close to that yet. Maybe if he fought longer he could've died, but he didn't." Lincoln looked rather disturbed by this information.

He had hoped there was a chance he could see zeta before he left, but so far he hasn't awaken yet. Rubbing his hair he looked back to the doctor concerned about something "is he going to wake up soon?" Lincoln asked hoping that it would be a good answer. "Yes with his vitals I give it about three days. Depending on if he doesn't react bad to the medicine." Smiling slightly to himself Lincoln bid the doctor farewell and headed back home.

Upon reaching his home, Lincoln opened the door and made his way up the stairs only to be stopped by lori, who beckoned him to follow her, to his room. Once there he was pushed inside, and heard the door lock. He looked around and saw his older sisters spread about his room waiting for him from the looks of it. "Oh hey guys… What's going on?" Lincoln asked a little nervous about the reason for his being here.

Looking around he scanned each of his sisters for an explanation until finally Lori snapped him out of his trance "Lincoln we need to talk to you about that so called teacher of yours." feeling as though he was about to get bombarded with questions he braced himself for what was to come. Taking the opportunity Luna was the first to question lincoln "Yeah bro, first things first what the hell was that thing he did when our house was attacked?" awaiting his response to the question, his sisters leaned forward listening very carefully. Looking around he gulped and began recounting the time he first left, up to his return. "And that thing you saw was one of his abilities, which ironically enough he rarely uses.. We all have abilities, but they are all different yet the same." Finishing his story he looked back to his sisters all sitting on the beds while he sat on the windowsill. "So, like, wait you can do that too?" Asked a very confused Leni scratching his head looking for a way to explain it "well not exactly, but I do have certain abilities I obtained from the time I was gone." wanting to know more Lori persisted "so if you can't do that, then what can you do?" He sighed, and thought for a moment, without looking up he turned to ice and fazed to the other side of the room without being seen, and recreated himself from ice and looked at his sisters waiting for their response.

Still looking at the spot Lincoln was at earlier they heard the sound of ice shattering, and looked to the other side of the room. Smiling sheepishly Lincoln waved to them. Lynn was the the first to recover "Whoa wait what?!" asking in disbelief "what else can you do?!" She asked excitedly wanting to see more. "Uh I don't think I can show you right now." Lincoln stated "rules we have to follow." He turned and walked towards his sisters. "Aww man! No fair!" Lynn complained laughing a little he looked at the others to see that they still haven't recovered. He snapped them out of their spell and yawned "it's getting late we should go to sleep now." "Yeah." They all agreed in unison. With that they all got ready for bed, and went to sleep

 _ **~4 days later~**_

On his way to the hospital Lincoln was looking at his surrounding and hummed to himself _it's beautiful today._ With the hospital in view he decided to jog the rest of the way there. Once there he was immediately approached by a doctor "Lincoln Loud?" He asked looking hopeful. With a cocked eyebrow Lincoln answered "yes I am" smiling the doctor told him what happened, once told Lincoln bolted to Zeta's room. Once there Lincoln knocked on the door three times, and waited. "Come in" doing as he was told, he opened the door, and walked in closing the door behind him. He smiled when he saw zeta, who was just barely tying his boots, but what he wasn't prepared to see was something you wouldn't expect. Looking up at Lincoln, and finally standing Lincoln saw that Zeta's left eye wasn't its natural color, which was brown, but instead his left eye was purple. Sensing the stare and questions he decided to answer it swiftly "funny thing you see I coupled my abilities when I was using mace as a shield so that I wouldn't be incinerated, and well the results are what you see… And more." Lincoln couldn't help but wonder what else happened and decided to ask about it " so what else happened then?" looking a little worried about the next thing. Zeta just raised his hand, however instead of the usual black shadow Lincoln saw zeta use, was replaced by what he could best describe it as a purple static infused flame. Looking in awe Lincoln decided it was best to leave it be.

 _ **~Loud House 2:00 pm~**_

"Hey we're back!" Lincoln shouted all of his sisters came down to see them only to go be shocked at the change of feature zeta went through. Looking back at zeta Lincoln decided to make triple sure it was OK " are you sure you want to do this zeta?" Raising a brow zeta replied "getting a little cocky aren't you?" He asked. Laughing Lincoln then turned to Lynn "remember when you asked what else I can do?" Lincoln asked with a smile Lynn's eyes went wide and were filled with excitement and nodded profusely. Looking at each other zeta and Lincoln smiled, and went to the backyard and walked to the separate sides of the yard and faced each other. Lincoln's sisters all sat on chairs they brought from inside, and watched with mixed emotions. With that Lincoln and zeta bowed to each other and got into their respective stance muscles tense they charged each other Lincoln feinting zeta fazing behind him and landing several hits to his back, catching Lincoln's last hit zeta flung his to the other side. Seizing the opportunity Zeta's entire body was covered in purple electricity and quickly fazed to Lincoln and jabbed Lincoln with the energy shocking and stunning Lincoln for a moment. While also sending a flurry of punches at Lincoln zeta failed to realize that Lincoln had tricked him until he made the final contact. Seeing his hand go through the illusion, he saw Lincoln above him and was caught in the jaw by Lincoln's foot. Disoriented Lincoln took the chance, and threw a glowing red ball at zeta making direct contact and constricting him in place, whilst left unguarded Lincoln decided to try and finish the fight once and for all. Acting quickly, Lincoln manifested several daggers made of ice with an explosive tag hanging from them, and threw them all at zeta. Period upon seeing this zeta fought harder to break free of the bind. After doing so he created a purple electrical tanto blade and headed right for Lincoln, while trying to avoid the daggers, however zeta looked in shock that he had failed to do so. The second dagger exploded causing a chain reaction to occur, while nothing but smoke filled everyone's vision. looking for a way through the thick cloud of smoke the sisters started to panic, until Lana squinted, as the smoke began to clear. "Hey wait! They're right there!" Confused they looked in the direction their younger sister was looking to. As the smoke finally disappeared they saw something that left them shocked, and in awe. What they saw was zeta holding the blade to Lincoln's throat, but that wasn't what shocked his sisters. No instead they were shocked when they saw what looked to be a trap made of ice with a blade pointing at the right angle to pierce Zeta's spine and heart. Grinning zeta looked rather impressed "So when were you going to tell me that you've mastered cryo mancing? Last i checked you were only halfway done." He asked smiling. Lincoln cocked his head to the side and simply smiled "I was working on it the time you were in the hospital." He said "thought it would be a good surprise, turns out I was right." Releasing the energy blade he was holding zeta stood, and bowed to Lincoln. Lincoln did so too, smiling that his surprise was a success, and hoped he was ready to gain a newer ability. Maybe even try to teach one of his loved ones his old ones.

 **OK well sorry this one took so long I've been slammed by a lot of things one of which is reconnecting with my dad anyway chapter 4 everyone and please I encourage you to leave suggestions. Oh and FYI I do plan on having a few characters die in this series I'm just hoping I can work it in somehow good day everyone.**


	5. Author's note

**So I have a question. I would like to have a poll, if I were to have a character, of you the viewers choosing, to have a relationship with Lincoln please cast a name into the hat and I will pick the character that has the most names in the comments and the next chapter will hopefully be even longer than the first four chapters put together**


	6. Chapter 5: Fall of an Iron Lotus General

_**So this is the 5th chapter to the story so as I said before I will start removing certain characters from the story however I see fit and also a choice of yours to be with Lincoln throughout the series anyway, onward to the future!**_

Chapter 5: Fall of an Iron Lotus general

"I am a woman of science!" Lisa yelled at the top of her lungs. Seemingly losing her patience from her argument.

Rolling his eyes, and continuing with his unchanging response "again for the one hundredth time it would be girl, not woman." Moving to the couch, he looks at the clock on the wall waiting for Lincoln to come down stairs.

Curious as to what was happening Lisa searched for answers, and decided to just watch and observe the scene.

As if on cue Lincoln came down the stairs while being trailed by his younger sisters. Moving every which way he could to try and get them to stop copying his every move.

Smiling at the events transpiring in front of him. Zeta looked as though he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a sudden loud knock on the door. Shaking his head zeta walked to the door, and opened it wide "who the hell are you?!" he yelled catching the person at the door off guard.

"Whoa!" The teen cried at the sudden scream. Shaking a little bit he tried to regain his composure, but failed to do so. "I was wondering if lor-" shaking his head he looked a little hurt "wait who are you?"

Looking a little annoyed zeta pinched his nose "I asked you the same damn thing pendejo." Looking closely at the younger kid he grew curious at him "who are you here for again?" He asked more cautiously.

Before he was able to ask who he was again he remembered what he was here for "oh right… I was wondering if Lori was here, but I guess your her boyfriend?"

Cracking his knuckles "Is that a joke? Cause I'm not laughing." Zeta asked while narrowing his eyes. Realizing what was about happen he brought his hands up to shield his face "aahh! If I had just came earlier when Lincoln arrived!" He yelled. Eyes widening zeta dropped his hands, and turned back. "Lincoln! Do you know who this is?" He asked a little impatient.

raising a brow he walked to the door "zeta who are you tal-" when he saw who it was he was shocked "clyde? Is that you?" smiling sheepishly Clyde waved at Lincoln nervously. "Hey buddy how are ya?" He asked. Lincoln looked at Clyde lost for words.

"Everything is fine… So to speak." Lincoln nervously looked at zeta, who crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow while waiting for an explanation, then back to Clyde, who looked just as nervous standing there.

Sighing zeta walked outside, and looked at the dimming sky. "So you're Clyde huh?" Zeta asked looking towards the teen in question. Gulping slightly Clyde nodded and replied "yes I am, and you are… Who exactly?" Getting slightly annoyed, he sighed before looking back to the night sky "My name is zeta."

Rolling his eyes Lincoln chimed in "He is also my mentor, and one of the generals of the faction that I am in too." Looking confused Clyde scratched his head "So is that where you were? At some stupid facility ran by a complete as-" before Clyde could finish he felt an intense stinging sensation across his cheek. Looking back to see what happened, zeta saw Clyde holding his cheek, and one of Lincoln's sisters standing there flexing her hand.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem!" Clyde yelled while caressing his cheek. Getting off the rail he was on zeta looked at Clyde "Oh for fucks sake! You're a solid soul bitch!" Zeta exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Feeling a slight discomfort creeping in zeta turned and looked at the sky, which was starting to have fits of flares going through it.

"Something is wrong, very, very wrong." Zeta started walking further out away from the house "Those are distress flares, they are only supposed to be used when all the generals are supposed to be called to defend… The One that rules the faction themselves… Dammit!" Coming to the realization zeta started to turn to static to get back to the faction.

"Hey wait, I'm coming too!" Lincoln yelled "And what are you talking about 'the one that rules the faction themselves' huh!" Turning towards Lincoln getting more aggravated by the minute "look Lincoln you're not going you're staying!" zeta yelled back "the hell I am! Now tell me who it is!" Lincoln argued. Giving up he decided it was time to let Lincoln know, having a feeling one of them won't make it through this fight letting out a huge breath zeta looked at Lincoln nervously "Lincoln remember when you first arrived at the base?" Lincoln nodded "well that lady that was talking to Yuri and I… Lincoln that was the queen of the faction. You see Lincoln we agreed to tell you guys that it only goes up to general and that's it, but in reality it branches of into another division which the other generals and I are close to becoming."

Shaking his head trying to absorb all the information he received "Wait so what exactly happens after that then?" He asked concerned zeta started sparking again preparing to leave "Long story short Lincoln we'll be faction elders or in other words grandmaster/master depending on who is chosen to be the leader of the faction." With that zeta disappeared leaving a very confused Lincoln behind.

 **Iron Lotus Faction 22:00**

By the zeta got there he was hit with a somewhat of a weighted object. Shaking off his dizziness he looked to see what collided with him only to find that it was Sally the brigadier general of the faction. Looking up he saw that Yuri was attacking something they hadn't seen in years, snapping out of his trance he got up and moved Sally to a safer place so she could recover. Looking back he decided try and attack the warden from behind unbeknownst to zeta, he was quickly grabbed from behind, and thrown across the grounds. Regaining his balance his eyes widen when he saw that it was korv who threw him.

"You! Are you the one that released that thing?!" Zeta exclaimed "You know damn well as much as I do, that you can't control him!" Receiving a blow to the stomach zeta lurched forward coughing up some blood during the process. "I don't care about that I just want your faction gone!" Korv grew more angry the longer zeta stood in front of him. Relishing the moment korv proceeded to reveal a dagger, while looking at the dagger korv decided to enhance it causing it to become covered in a fiery hue of blue. Taking the chance zeta got up, and proceeded to summon and dual wield his purple electric fire tanto blades. "Alright korv, let's finish this damn fight. Once and for all."

Flipping one of the blades upside down zeta crossed the hilt of the blades in a protective stance, korv growled before pulling out another dagger, and enhancing it with the same hue as the first. Thrusting his hands downward korv set off a series of fire before stabbing the ground causing a ring of fire to encircle the two. "You will not make it out alive, and I will make sure of it zeta!" Korv shouted, while lunging forward, and thrusting both daggers at Zeta's arm and leg. Only to have his daggers knocked away, and pierce the ground instead. Taking the chance zeta swiped at korv with a series of high and low attacks slightly cutting korv's leg open. Continuing to exchange the clash of their blades. On the other side of the flame Yuri saw what korv had done, while narrowly missing a slash to the torso by the Warden's cleaver. Knocking the warden on his head, Yuri kicked the side of the Warden's leg causing him to kneel. Taking the chance Yuri started delivering lightning quick strikes to the Warden's body, however was cut short when the warden rammed Yuri with his shoulder. Stumbling back Yuri tried to gain his balance back only to see the warden get up, and start to swing one of his cleavers by the chain slowly before swiping with it at a distance. Yuri tried to get out of the way only to be slashed across his chest causing it to bleed. Bringing the cleaver back the warden smiled, and licked the blood of the cleaver. Clenching his chest Yuri looked up to see that the warden was closer as he began to raise his cleaver high above his head, Yuri braced himself for the final hit, however it never came. Opening his eyes and looking up he saw that the warden was stumbling back trying to regain his senses from the distortion. Yuri looked to his left, and saw Cy, who was the major general, guarding him. Smiling Yuri tried getting up, only to be pushed back down "Stay down, you need to regain your energy Yuri." Cy said not looking at him. "What about al- I mean zeta? And Sally?" Yuri asked hoping they were ok. "They're fine… Well Sally is anyway zeta is in a fight right now too." She stated looking a little embarrassed "I couldn't get to him, then I saw you and knew you needed help the most." Laughing a little Yuri coughed up a little bit of blood gritting his teeth during the process. Going to his aid Cy was interrupted when she heard a loud roar of anger, while turning she saw that the warden was getting ready to charge at them.

"You can't win korv! You know that more than anything!" Zeta exclaimed covered in slash marks, even one going down his left half of his face stopping just above his cheek bone, while korv seemed to be on his last leg. Huffing slightly korv raised one of his daggers "I don't care! I just want you dead!" With that korv quickly threw his dagger lodging it into Zeta's right arm, and sprinted forward raising the blade above his head. Wincing from the pain zeta looked up in time to see korv charging for him, and decided to use his left arm to left his blade angling it just right. When korv was at a good distance zeta drove his tanto blade through korv's chest. Upon realizing what has happened korv's body started shutting down, and collapsed to the ground. Panting zeta pulled the dagger out of his arm, but he couldn't help but stare at the dagger, then looked down at the lifeless body on the ground.

"You should have just been an allie, and let me help you, not fall down the wrong path korv." Zeta looked at korv with sadness, grabbing the hilt of his blade zeta dislodged it from korv's chest. Feeling the cool wind engulfing him zeta turned and saw the wall of fire dissipating. What he wasn't prepared for was Cy being thrown across the field, and Yuri being choked. Rage building up Zeta's purple eye began to turn a violent color. Not caring about his condition, zeta charged at the warden while summoning a katana, but didn't make it in time as the warden, who was still holding Yuri by the throat, drove his cleaver through Yuri's chest. Seeing this zeta swiped his katana through the warden's waist slicing him in half, causing him to drop Yuri who was struggling to get the cleaver out of his chest. Turning to assist Yuri, zeta was struck in his chest with a hard object.

Struggling to catch his breath zeta looked up to see that the warden was reattaching his waist standing with a sickening tearing and breaking noise. Catching his breath he stood looking at the warden, who was now looking right at zeta. Anger filling his eyes the warden started swinging his cleaver by the chain slowly picking up speed before he flung it towards zeta catching him on his cheek narrowly missing its mark. Getting even angrier the warden yanked the chain back pulling his cleaver back to him, while approaching Yuri, stomping on Yuri's shoulder the warden violently ripped his cleaver out of his chest watching as Yuri began to bleed uncontrollably. Turning to zeta ready to charge at him, only to feel his chest being pierced open. Looking down his vision began to blur, as he saw that Zeta's eye was a violent color, and his hand was plunged into the warden's chest before zeta opened his hand, and sent an electrical burst throughout his body disintegrating it from the inside out. The last thing zeta saw was Yuri's still body, and Sally and Cy running towards both of them before collapsing, and blacking out.

 **Faction Ward 04:00**

Slowly opening his zeta began to sit up, only to be pushed back down. "You can't be doing that. Not in the condition you're in sir." Looking around to see who had said that, his eyes landed on a private. Taking notice that half of his combat uniform was gone he decided to stay as he was so as to satisfy the nurse. Looking around, zeta noticed two things his eye that was purple was covered up, and the other was... "Where is Yuri?" He asked the nurse, who stiffened up at the mention of his name. Looking for a way to say it, someone bursts through the door catching them by surprise "Where is he?!" Looking to see who it was, it turned out to be Lincoln. Once his eyes fell onto zeta Lincoln felt his heart shatter "what the.. What the hell happened to you? And where is Yuri, I haven't found him at all." backing into a corner, both zeta and Lincoln looked at the nurse who looked terrified. Sitting up zeta began to grow impatient "where is he." Was all he said, the nurse stuttered slightly "H-he's no longer with u-us. I-I'm sorry, but he's gone."

Their facial expressions falling they slowly looked at each other before looking down to the ground. "I need to speak to the queen immediately." Zeta stated looking up again "this can't be happening." Hearing the door open, a mysterious person walked in "But it is general, it is." They said. Eyes widening zeta struggled to stand, and gave a salute. "My queen." was all he said "stand down zeta, you need you're energy for the ceremony." The queen said, turning to Lincoln she smiled sadly "I am truly sorry for this event occurring, but things happen. That being said my name is Sashi, and you?"

 _ **And that wraps up this chapter the queen is introduced, Yuri was KIA, Lincoln discovers that there are more to the faction than what was told. Find out more in the next chapter, stay tuned, and I'll see you next time!**_


	7. Chapter 6: the standing

_**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter of gamble. So this chapter will cover Yuri's funeral, and there will be a flashback sequence with Zeta's backstory of his first birthday in years after an accidental mishap ending his and Yuri's life. Also Lincoln will discover something that he never thought would be a thing, anyway onward to the future!**_

Walking around in his home late at night was Lincoln, who was worried about zeta, and his sisters constantly watching him, after they found out about the attack on Lincoln's faction, and the loss of a fellow comrade. Making his way to the kitchen he turned the light on, and sat at the table quietly. Sighing he pulled out an old photo, staring at it he saw that it had four people in it. Startled by a slight noise, Lincoln looked up to see Lucy, who was curious as to what was going on, she tilted her head "why are you in here alone Lincoln?" Turning around Lincoln held onto the photo "It's nothing I'm just thinking."

Lucy only stared before responding "You're lying to me. Why?" scratching the back of his head Lincoln sighed and beckoned her to have a seat. Obliging she took the chair next to him, and questioned him again "what's wrong, why are you down here?" looking for the right words Lincoln tapped the photo in his hand, and handed it to her without a word. Confused, she cautiously took the photo Lincoln was holding, and saw four people on it, three boys, and one girl, "Who are these people Lincoln?" She asked beginning to worry about her brothers mental state.

Pausing slightly before answering, Lincoln sighed " Lucy, that's our parents, and those two" Lincoln said pointing to the two boys with arms around the others shoulders, "Those two are Zeta and Yuri." He finished, letting Lucy absorb all she was told. Looking at the photo, Lucy had two questions in mind. "Wait… So they knew each other?" she asked looking back to her older brother. Clasping his hands together he looked out the window, then back to Lucy "Yeah, they did. Irony to it is that zeta and Yuri were older than mom and dad, but…" Lincoln tried to find a way to describe it, then suddenly he thought of a way to break it to her, "But they… Their souls died Lucy. I mean sure they got them back, but by that time mom and dad were the older ones. Yuri was 25, and zeta was 20, when they died, and stayed that way until, well until I turned ten. Around that time you were, I think if I'm not mistaken, seven, anyway my point is zeta was only 20 for all those years, and now he's only 25." Lincoln, finished from his long explanation, looked at Lucy, and waited for her to ask more questions.

To which she did "So, is zeta even his real name?" Scratching the back of his head Lincoln took the photo back gently "No, it's not. It's just a nickname he was given back then." Lucy was now even more curious "one more thing before I go to sleep, what is his name?" Lincoln got up, and headed for the stairs, pausing at the bottom steps "You'll know tomorrow." With that he went to his room to turn in for the night. While looking at the stairs Lucy sighed, and headed to her room as well.

 **Faction Memorial (infrastructure of all factions to honor the fallen)**

 **08:00**

Looking around Lincoln could see familiar faces as well as unfamiliar faces. Looking over to his left, he saw his entire family all dressed for the occasion, he even saw some of his sisters friends here too. All other faction members wore their combat uniform, and ceremonial berets to distinguish each other from what faction they are from. Feeling someone tap his shoulder, Lincoln turned and was met by zeta, and Queen Sashi. Giving a salute, Lincoln stood at his tallest, while zeta saluted back, Sashi just smiled "So Sergeant, how are you feeling about the offer I talked to you about? Have you given it any thought?" She asked curious as to what his answer was. Lincoln just looked down frowning with deep thought, before looking up "What are the requirements for this to even happen?" Looking from Zeta to Sashi, and back again waiting for a response.

Zeta was the first to answer, picking up the slack "Only a selected person with the right attributes are made generals, or if said general was mentoring someone, if not, then the next person in charge is moved up, and another one is chosen to take the spot of brigadier." looking up, zeta could see Lincoln's sisters eye them suspiciously, but they decided to stay away just in case something were to happen. "Oh I see so it's not easy then?" Lincoln expressed "Yes. but you'll be a lieutenant, as well as Zeta's successor." Sashi stated quite adamantly.

Rubbing his chin, Lincoln finally had an answer. Sighing a little he looked up "ok, I'll do it, but when will it happen?" Lincoln asked. "It will happen after the service." Zeta stated "You'll also know what my name really is as well as what we use to call Yuri." He said with a slight smile. About to answer Sashi was interrupted as they heard an announcement " _The service will begin in three minutes please have a seat._ " With that they made for the area they were designated to go to. While waiting, Lincoln looked out to the crowd, and saw his family, as well as Clyde and his parents. Oddly enough he never expected him to come, considering he was slapped by Lucy, of all people, yet he still showed up, convenient.

As the preacher started the ceremony, they all waited patiently until he was finished. "And now I would like for the Lt general, and the faction queen to please come up to the podium." Being prompted to, the pair headed towards the podium awaiting for the end of the ceremony. While waiting, the entire crowd saw as the curtains drew apart showing a mural of the entire Iron Lotus faction underneath the mural were names of everyone in the faction, as well as their dates. Most notably Lincoln's, Yuri's, and.. Zeta's? Looking very confused the members, and their family tried to find his but couldn't see it on the wall. Not even Sally, or Cy could find it.

Seeing the looks they wore zeta looked towards the wall, then to Sashi before realizing. "it appears that they don't know." Zeta stated before turning to the crowd "yes, strange, only Lincoln doesn't seem surprised," raising a questioning eyebrow Sashi continued "would you care to explain the meaning of this?" looking towards Lincoln, his gaze shifted to his family before he sighed, clearing his throat, zeta hoped this little plan would work as a way to explain his and Yuri's past "Sergeant Loud, front and center!" He commanded. A bit shaken Lincoln hurried to where he was told. Standing at attention, he was confused as to why he was here though.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble I just need you to face the crowd." Zeta calmly stated, abiding by his wishes, Lincoln turned towards the crowd. Promptly taking the stand Sashi cleared her throat "As much as a shock this may come to you, but zeta is not his real name." Looking around as the sounds of confusion went around "His namesake is something he wanted to keep out of the public view, but today you will learn a little about him." Looking towards zeta, she motioned for him to take the stand. At a sudden glance Lincoln saw that zeta had swallowed slightly before walking to the podium, and looking at sashi, who only nodded. Heaving a sigh zeta looked up to everyone "I have Lincoln up here with me because he too knows what my name really is, and why you don't see it up there." Tapping his fingers on the podium, he tried to find the people who coordinated the event. Upon seeing them, he nodded to them signaling to change to the hidden picture behind the 'painted' mural. Confusing people, their mouths fell open as they saw another mural of only two people on it below it they saw words they couldn't quite make out. "This is Yuri, and I, we were a team. we were given the name strike force kilo, and we were an army of two. You see my name isn't zeta, but well…" Instead of saying anything he raised his hand, and as he did so names appeared underneath the picture in order:

Yuri 'Kingpin' Tresco; Age 25; DoB: 03/14/1968; DoD: 06/7/1993; DoD: 04/28/2018; Height: 6' 03".

Alexander 'Zeta' Marshall; Age 20; DoB: 10/30/1973; DoD: 06/7/1993; DoD: -; Height: 6' 01".

Upon seeing the information the crowd gasped in shock, the Loud family being the most shocked aside from their parents, who only hung their heads remembering the events gravely impacting their lives. Lori, although she is 23 now, she doesn't remember what happened to them. It wasn't until Lincoln was born, that Lori found out the truth, but to relive that same loss twice was not a way to go about her days. "So wait, mom are they literally older than you and dad?" She asked as quietly as she could, so that the others couldn't hear her. Looking at each other Rita, who was 42, grabbed hold of her husband's hand, and Lynn Sr., who was 43, looked towards Lori before explaining the situation. "Lori, as hard as it is to understand, both Alex and Yuri are older than us, but that all changed, instead of being 50, Yuri died at the age 25. And Alex, who was supposed to be 45, instead died at the age of 20."

Hoping this would be enough they all looked towards the podium only to hear and announcement. _'Attention everyone the ceremony has now ended, please pay your respects, and let the coordinators clean up, thank you.'_ After hearing that, everyone got up to pay their respects doing as they were told.

 **Record Room Iron Lotus faction**

 **10:00**

"You know it's been awhile since that time right Alex?" Cy asked seeing how uneasy Lincoln, and zeta felt. Looking forward they soon approached a door, in which Cy pushed it open, after having to fight to get it open, zeta heaved a heavy sigh as he and Lincoln walked in. Seeing everything for the first time Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw the amounts of tapes and recordings all neatly organized, and well preserved. Looking back to zeta, Lincoln waited to see what zeta was going to pull from the records. As zeta made his way to the shelf, he couldn't help but feel like they were being watched.

Looking back he saw some of Lincoln's family was here as well, mostly just the older ones. Raising a brow, zeta shook his head, and continued to pull several things off the shelf. Once that was done, he headed towards a table, and set the items in question down. "Well it's all here," Zeta looked up to Lincoln before continuing "What you hear and see is entirely of your own free will, I did not force anyone to be here." Looking towards his sisters, zeta saw the look Lori had. "I take it that you were told today huh, Lori?" He asked receiving a nod in confirmation. Looking down he pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, zeta turned his head to see that it was Cy, who gave him a comforting smile, "It wasn't your fault, remember when Sally and I first met the two of you?" She asked

Smiling slightly at the memory, he looked at the table "Yeah, I do. As a matter of fact it's on this tape right here." He said laughing a little, he handed Lincoln the tape, and proceeded to exit the room. "You're not staying?" Lincoln asked. "No, I need to prepare some things for the events that will transpire this evening. I'll be leaving Cy here though so she can keep you company." With that he left the room, and proceeded out of the hallway. When he left Cy turned towards Lincoln's sisters, and waved awkwardly, "Uh hi, my name is Cynthia, but people around here just call me Cy for short, and you guys are?" She asked. Looking from one another, they realized they haven't introduced themselves at all. From oldest to youngest they introduced themselves. Leaving Cy stunned a little she quickly recovered before asking a question that caught everyone of guard "Ok so who is the youngling over there in the dark?" Looking around they saw nothing until they heard a small shuffle "My name is Lucy.."

Looking closely at the little goth girl, Cy squealed in excitement, as she swooped up Lucy, who was shocked, and surprised. "Aaawww, YOU ARE SO CCCUUTTTEE!" She exclaimed while still squeezing Lucy. Hearing the door open, they saw zeta pop his head in, "Cy, put her down." and left without another word. "Damn. How does he always know?!" She exclaimed as she put Lucy down, who was more than happy to be back to floor level. Looking back to the door, her face saddened, upon seeing this Lincoln tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "What's the matter?" Lincoln asked looking over to where zeta was last. "It's just. Well he was not always like this." Cy stated.

Lincoln looked at Cy trying to figure things out, "So what does that mean?" He asked slightly confused. Turning to face him, Cy pointed towards the table, "you see he's only 25 but in reality he is 45, but his birthday is tomorrow, ironically enough we taped him singing to people on his birthday, but I don't think he found out, this was also when Sally and I first joined." Approaching the table, she sifted through the tapes. "Ah ha! Here it is! Also, do keep in mind this was his 21st birthday, after that whole incident." She said as she handed Lincoln the tape, looking at it Lincoln popped the tape into the VCR, and pressed play. As they all watched intensely, they saw words appear in the upper left hand corner.

 _ **October 30, 2014**_

 _ **Zeta's 21st birthday!**_

"Camera's on, lighting is good, sweet everything is perfect!" Turning the camera to face her, she gave a big smile before being startled, "Sally, what are you doing?" The girl, named Sally turned abruptly, and stuttered in surprise, "Cy, hi, nothing I promise!" Sally squeaked as a response. Cy looked at her, then to the camera, "Oh really? So then what's the camera for then hm?" She asked unbelieving of what Sally told her. Chewing on her lower lip, Sally's eyes darted to the left, looking at the place sally was looking at, she saw zeta just standing there looking at papers before reality finally set in, "Oh, I see, you like him don't you?" She questioned, with a knowing eye. Sally's eyes widened before she got defensive, "N-no he's old! Why would I like him? I can get someone more better looking than him." Raising a brow, Cy tapped her chin before an idea popped into her head, "So you won't care if I took him for myself then, huh?" seeing Sally tensing up, she continued to press her, "Because I wouldn't mind having him, you know? Since he's too old, well for you anyway." Getting slightly angry, Sally crossed her arms, "And just what the hell do you mean by that, huh?!" Smiling at the results, Cy kept going, "Well, he's 21, I'm 18, and your only 17, so.." Shrugging her shoulders, "It only makes sense, you know?"

"Oh you are so dead Cy!" Sally lunged forward taking Cy to the floor, as the pair were fighting each other, they failed to realize that zeta saw the whole thing, before he cleared his throat. Eyes widening, the two girls stood up nervous, "Uh, hi lieutenant, nice weather we're having, huh?" Cy said while laughing nervously, prompting Sally to say something, "Uh yeah, nice weather.." Looking at the two he raised a brow, unamused by the situation, but rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, look the show is about to start, please don't break anything just yet, ok? Yuri is really looking forward to this, so please behave." Before leaving, zeta turned and looked at the pair, "By the way, I'm not good for either of you." With that he left the room, as he did, the speakers sounded letting people know that show was starting. Walking out of the room, the pair decided to join the crowd, and wait for the show to start, which didn't take long.

 **Showtime starting**

 **(Pegate mas)**

 **Zeta: Cinturita 10, ouuh**

 **Yuri: Bellisima**

 **Zeta: Perfecta de la cabeza a los pies Como se mueve, menea bien la cosa mas sexy que he podido ver**

 **Yuri: Lenny!**

 **Zeta: Ella se aduena del lugar con ese movimiento me pone mal me encanta verla sudar… Y le gusta cuando le pido mas mas, mas, dame mas, quiero mas. Move your body pegate mas. Mas, mas, dame mas, quiero mas move your body, pegate mas**

 **Zeta: ouuhh**

 **Yuri: bambaraa**

 **Zeta: ouuhh**

 **Yuri: bambaraa**

 **Zeta: yeeh! Cuando le pido mas**

 **Zeta: ouuhh**

 **Yuri: bambaraa**

 **Zeta: ouuhh**

 **Yuri: bambaraa**

 **Zeta: yeeh! Cuando le pido mas**

 **Yuri: la conoci, ouohhh en el medio de la pista vino donde mi Como se mueve, siento morir la cosa.. Mas sexy que podria existir**

 **Zeta: Ella se aduena del lugar con ese movimiento me pone mal me encanta verla sudar… Y le gusta cuando le pido mas mas, mas, dame mas, quiero mas. Move your body pegate mas. Mas, mas, dame mas, quiero mas move your body, pegate mas**

 **Yuri: no me detengo sigo asechando el capitan retoma el mando la subo me rango si me enfoquece bailando muevete, muevelo, pegate pegalo sacudelo es el comando bailame un electro mambo no amarre fuego, sigue calentando.**

 **Yuri: Que suba suba, la temperatura Que la noche esta buena para hacer traversuras movimiento sexual sin cordura al borde de la locura, me tiene enfermo ella es mi cura**

 **Zeta: Mas, mas, dame mas, quiero mas, move your body, pegate mas. Mas, mas, dame mas, quiero mas, move your body, pegate mas. Uoohh**

 **Yuri: bambaraa**

 **Zeta: uoohh**

 **Yuri: bambaraa**

 **Zeta: yeeh! Cuando le pido mas. Uoohh**

 **Yuri: bambaraa**

 **Zeta: uoohh**

 **Yuri: bambaraa**

 **Zeta: yeeh! Cuando le pido mas**

 **Yuri: my world 2 dyland papi junto a lenny.**

After the song, everyone was cheering, then the tape stopped. Looking towards Lincoln, and his sisters, Cy saw their mouths hanging open. Bursting into laughter at the way they looked, Cy couldn't help but think ' _they really need to pay attention more to what zeta does, boy will they be surprised!'_ finishing the thought, she smiled at them.

 _ **OK one I am sorry for the delay, but I've been juggling a lot of things around, and two life is full of surprises. Anyway here's chapter six: the standing. Remember to live life the way you want, and don't let people try to bring you down to there level, be better than them have a good day dudes and dudettes adios!**_


	8. Chapter 7: They also served

_**Ayo I'm really sorry for the long wait I've been dealing with a lot of stress, and the small depression I hit did not help either but as always I'll be back. The updates will probably be infrequent, or one right after another I have not decided yet. And remember as always onward to the future!**_

 **June 7, 1993**

 **Operation: One Shot**

 **Strikeforce Kilo:**

"Ah just another day in Paradise, eh Al?" Looking up from the ground, zeta saw Yuri sitting next to him. "Yeah, sure if you count having to push back advancing forces, and training two new officers Paradise, then yes you are correct." Looking out to the dense forest, zeta looked to the ground seeing his mask and sniper. "You really love that dragunov don't you?" Yuri asked seeing him eye it closely, "Yes I do, it's like another part of me." looking next to the rifle, zeta picked up the face mask, made of titanium, black as the night itself, zeta traced the insignia of his faction that was embedded on it.

Looking towards Yuri, zeta saw that he was staring off to the distant sun. "You alright? You seem lost Yuri." Zeta asked feeling a very odd vibe coming off of him. Contemplating on the question, Yuri sighed, and stood gesturing Zeta to do the same, "I'll show you, rather than tell you." following Yuri, Zeta placed his mask on, and slung his rifle over his shoulder, and followed after Yuri, who made his way to the back of the ridge they were on. Stopping at the last tree, Yuri pointed as Zeta approached, and looked down to see one of the new officers they were training. From where they stood they could see someone talking down to them.

Not having any of it at all, Zeta quickly, but quietly, approached the two before Yuri had the chance to stop him. Clearing his throat loudly, Zeta caught both of their attention before looking back from one to the other, "What in the hell are you doing?" Zeta asked crossing his arms, as Yuri caught up to them. "Oh, nothing Major Zeta, just correcting the lieutenant here. Who ever is training him is doing a very horrible job at it, it's amazing that the both of them are still in this faction, him and the trainer I mean." Narrowing his eyes at the officer, Zeta took a step closer, "Do you have a problem with the way I train people, captain?" Taking another step forward, the captain soon realized that he had said something he shouldn't have said. "O-oh, you are his t-trainer I.. Didn't know I'm sorry for what I said Major." The captain tried to step backwards only to bump into the lieutenant.

"Now zeta calm down, you don't want to get in trouble for causing a fight do you?" Yuri asked, while eyeing the captain, "At any rate you are aware that the lieutenant that you were 'correcting' is a very good friend of ours correct?" Gulping loudly the captain slowly started to shake where he stood. "You mean that this lieutenant is a friend of yours Colonel?" Pacing back, and forth Yuri scratched his chin, while Zeta picked up the slack, "Yes he is," Zeta started while gesturing his hand towards the lieutenant, "Meet Lieutenant Lynn Loud." waving his hand nervously he looked at a loss for words trying to grasp the situation only to get confused even further.

Heaving a sigh, zeta rolled his eyes, "you're dismissed captain." With that the captain left wasting no time to avoid conflict with higher ups. Yuri walked up to zeta, placing his hand on his shoulder, and gripped it tightly. Turning to a confused Lynn, Yuri raised a brow, "say Lynn, where's Rita?" Yuri asked, as Lynn started scratching his head nervously. "Well, uh, funny story she, uh, she went with some guy to view some sort of plan. You know to put a stop to all this." Hearing the sound of head slapping, Lynn quickly realized what had happened.

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **October 15, 2018**

 **Loud House**

"Hey, honey?" Looking up from the newspaper, Lynn Sr. saw Rita staring at him worried slightly, "Yes dear, what's wrong?" He asked seeing her visibly shaking. Rita didn't say anything, but stepped slowly to Lynn Sr. Putting the paper down he stood, "You seem so distant. I mean the war ended, we got our son back even if he is… Older now, but at least we got him back, and he at least is going to high school again.. That's something right?" Feeling slightly irritated by his wife's easy nature about the situation at hand, "For God's sake Rita Lincoln is the same age as Lynn Jr by now a year won't even matter, and it's because of that damn war, and that insane so called doctor for causing all of this! As if that wasn't bad enough, Alex nearly died at the end of all of this!" Slapping Lynn Sr hard, Rita was fuming, "Don't say things like that Lynn! We were there, YOU were there. You were there when you saw Alex's sypher go down from supporting your entire squad from being killed!"

Looking down to the ground, Lynn Sr could only frown, remembering all too well what has happened that day. "I know, I know. I never forgot, it haunts me to this day. I could have done something." Rubbing his chin, Lynn Sr moved to the window of the living room, and sighed. Rita approached her husband, and hugged him from behind, "Well honey, at least he got Lola, and Lana back from those monsters." Gritting his teeth, Lynn Sr struggled to keep his anger in check, "I still want them all tried damn it, they tried to harm my kids Rita!" After the outburst, Lynn Sr started tearing up before finally collapsing to the ground.

 **June 7, 1993**

" _Get up!"_ Feeling slightly dizzy, Lynn slowly regained consciousness, while trying to find the source of the sound. "Lynn?! Come on it's me Alex! Get up man, now!" becoming fully aware of his surroundings, Lynn Sr felt himself being picked up by Alex, who looked him over to make sure he was ok before nodding, "Come on Lynn we need to get to Yuri, and Rita!" He shouted before turning the opposite direction, and taking off. Realizing that he may get left behind, Lynn Sr took off after him. Barely keeping up, Lynn Sr finally saw their destination.

However, upon reaching Yuri, and Rita, both Lynn, and Alex were stopped by General Cortez, "Where in the hell have you been?! Can't you see we are under siege damn it!" Feeling as if a nerve was struck, Alex felt his jaw clenched, "Sir, with all do respect, but I was helping with the evacuation of civilians, and rounding up as many capable fighters as I could. What the fuck have you been doing lazy ass." That was all he could get out before being knocked to the ground by a solid blunt instrument, "Watch it Major, or I'll have your ass courtmarshaled, and strip you of your rank!"

Picking himself up, Alex looked on with hatred as General Cortez began instructing people what to do, "You, you're coming with me Colonel. And that one too." He said looking at Yuri, and Rita before turning to Alex and Lynn, looking with disgust, Cortez shook his head, "As for you two, you two are going to be separated. Before you say anything, Lieutenant you're in charge of leading an assault. As for you, Major, you'll be providing support from a sypher, that's an order now move!" As soon as everyone got set up, Alex and Lynn soon found themselves in an all too familiar surrounding.

"Alex? You know you didn't have to do that right?" Lynn asked seeing that he was still seething with rage. Taking a few deep breaths, Alex decided to take a more direct approach to the situation, "He had it coming, I can't do anything, but when I do, I'll wring his neck a new one." Alex stated so calmly that it cause Lynn to choke a little. Sighing, Alex looked up to see a squad waiting for him, and Lynn. "Well guess this is where we part ways then Alex." Lynn said looking a little disheartened, nodding in agreement, Alex waved goodbye and headed towards the sypher crew leaving Lynn to his task at hand. Watching Alex approach the crew, lynn let a sigh escape his lips, "I really hope we all make it out alive," looking up to the sky he smiled slightly, "If I ever have kids, I want them to take no part in this." Still staring off in space, Lynn was brought back to reality, when he heard his name get called. Turning to see who called, he was met with a group of about six people. Seeing them, Lynn smiled slightly, "So who's ready to end this?" Looking among the faces, a Sergeant Major stepped forward, "Let's kick 'em down a notch lieutenant." Smiling at the response, Lynn jerked his head to the direction they were to go, "let's go then, and it's good to see you again S."

"Pleasure's all mine Lynn, now let's go." when everything was said and done, the group set off to the marked area for a first wave assault to begin. " _Kilo actual, to kilo two, how copy_?" After a long pause, a static sounded through the channel, " _Com link enabled, read you loud and clear Colonel." hearing his com go off "Alpha do you read?"_ Activating his com, Lynn replied "Solid copy Colonel, awaiting signal and game plan." " _ **Alright listen up ladies, all requests will go through me, coordinates, and strike zones will go through Colonel Tresco, do I make myself clear ladies?"**_ _"Yes General Cortez."_ "Wilco sir." After getting all the responses needed, General Cortez gave Yuri the go ahead to proceed, after nodding for confirmation, " _Alright Alpha squad, you're tasked with carrying out kill order Vexus no one left standing, understood lieutenant?" Running his hands through his hair, Lynn opened his com,_

"Wilco Colonel, no one left standing." _"Good, Kilo two you're tasked with providing support fire from above, you have total command of three sypher attack copter, and remember Major, No sacrifice too great." "Solid copy Colonel. Let's do this."_ _ **"Alright ladies, Operation: one shot, is underway green light is a go!"**_

With that said Alpha set off to begin the assault. "Alright all syphers in the air now! Provide as much cover fire as you can!" Getting confirmation for the crew the sypher began to get airborne.

 **3 hours later**

Sounds of mortar shells could be heard in the distance, Alpha had engaged into combat with members of another faction, as the mortars kept falling, the sypher Alex was in, suppressed the group, but only to loss all three syphers from anti air explosives causing them all to go down in flames. "General! We just lost all three syphers from explosive fire, request for extraction for any survivors we find?!" After some time, Lynn had finally gotten a response, _**"lieutenant unless you know for certain that there are survivors from the crash, I'm not going to send an evac for them!"**_ _"kilo 2 to any surrounding teams, request for immediate fire support is needed, I've got three DBNO, and two helping with setting up a temporary line of defense for sypher 3-5 immediate assistance is requested!"_ clearly getting aggravated General Cortez growled _**"Son of a bitch, why can't he just die!? Alright, Lieutenant Loud regroup on Major Marshall, and keep those boys safe. I'll be sending Colonel Tresco to extract you, and the others from the dark zone understood, good!"**_

"Alright team let's go, we have to get to the Major!" Taking off to the designated sypher, hoping to get there before the enemy has a chance to push them out of hiding. Seeing the flare Alex shot off, they managed to get there just in time to see one of the crew members throat get shredded by an incoming luck shot. "Alright everyone lay down suppressive fire now, we need to keep everyone safe!" Aiming down his sight, Lynn fired of a few rounds before jumping into the makeshift trench, along with the rest of his squad. Looking off to the side he saw that Alex's left eye was covered up in patches, he also noticed that a good portion of Alex's mask was missing and had noticeable scratches, possibly from a bullet narrowly missing? _"Extraction is on it's way ETA 3 minutes!"_ hearing that extraction was three minutes out, Alex nearly lost it, but kept calm, and continued to hold back the advancing forces, even getting lucky enough to get a one shot, three kill. After some time had passed Lynn started looking around, after he heard the sound of a sypher engine approaching. Looking up, Alex saw two syphers, as well as Yuri jumping out of a sypher with two more people. "Alex, Lynn! We gotta go now! You two get the wounded to the sypher Lynn, Alex, and I will cover you!" With that command, the two set off to retrieve the injured. "Where's S Lynn ?" Looking up to Yuri, Lynn nodded his head into the direction of the wounded, she was shot in the leg, and shoulder sir." looking over, Yuri saw S being carried off to the sypher, along with the others that were hurt.

Turning his attention back to the fight , they soon started hearing the sound of explosives going off. "Ah shit, Run Now!" As soon as they were beginning to retreat, the explosions were closer almost catching the trio off guard. However, as soon as they got close to the sypher, Lynn was shot through his back, narrowly missing his lung. Turning to pick him up, Alex felt a sharp object pierce through his chest, looking up, and turning he saw that a piece of the downed sypher's propeller blade had broken off, and went straight through his chest. Collapsing to the ground, his vision blurred before he stopped moving. as Yuri and a sypher gunner went to retrieve them, Lynn had just barely made it sypher, however upon turning he saw Yuri get shot once in the shoulder, then one through the throat before he fell backwards with an audible thud.

 **Present day**

 **Royal woods, Michigan**

Sitting on his bed, Lynn held his head, lost in thought, "I should have saved them both from that terrible fate." Hearing his door open, Lynn quickly looked up to see who it was. When door opened up just enough, a familiar white head of hair poked around the corner. "Hey dad everything alright…?"

 _ **Hey guys so like I said before I kinda hit rough patch in life, but I will finish this story no matter what, now I can't say when the next update will happen, but it will. and remember, onward to the future!**_


End file.
